I’ll Be Seeing You
by MoonyGirl828
Summary: Draco and Hermione had both moved on with their lives following the war but neither of them expected to find one other during the summer of 99’, at a small town county fair in the states. Dramione, eventual smut and angst.
1. Ghosts From The Past

Chapter 1- Ghosts From The Past

 _May 2 1999 Wizarding World Britain_

The past year had been hell to put it mildly, but the war had ended and Draco and his family had been pardoned for their war crimes based on the testimony of the chosen one, Harry bleeding Potter. Unbeknownst to him his godfather, Severus Snape had told Harry and The Order everything that he had been forced to do by that vile creature formally known as "lord" Voldemort, and that Dumbledore had been the one to make sure that no fault would land on his shoulders. Draco was afraid to admit it but he was grateful he had his whole life ahead of him and his parents were safe and free to move on with their lives. Of course the wizarding world as whole were not as thrilled to see them walking about, which is what found them packing their bags and moving to their newly purchased summer home in the states.

 _June 5th 1999 Monroe, North Carolina, US Malfoy Summer Manor_

It was Draco's 19th birthday and his best friend Theo Nott, who had left Britain along with the Malfoy's, was dragging him to the county fair to celebrate. The county fair was a muggle celebration of sorts to kick off the beginning of summer, it had rides, fried foods, and tons of people, not that Draco was really a people person these days but Theo had started dating a local girl by the name of Sarah and she insisted that it was a right of passage and they had to attend. Sarah was a half blood and Lucius has been livid but their mother had assured them that he was all bark and no bite and that she would be welcome in their home if Theo wanted to invite her over for tea or dinner one evening.

The boys washed up and dressed in their dark denims and button up shirts, and started their trek to the county fair just about a mile down the road. They could have apperated but they didn't want to chance it with all the muggles. Fifteen minutes later they arrived and Draco could see Sarah standing in line for cotton candy talking animatedly with a girl with honey brown curls, they looked so familiar to him but he quickly thought better of it and watched as Theo ran up behind Sarah and twirled her around kissing her hard. Draco just shook his head and walked up behind the girl with honey brown curls tapped her on her shoulder and was about to introduce himself when she whipped her head around and he got lost in her all to familiar firewhisky eyes. It came out in a hushed whisper but on the inside he screamed, _"Granger?"_

 _A/N:_ _Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! I do not in any shape or form own any rights to Harry Potter or any other JKR plot lines or characters. This is just my little spin to it after the war has ended and my favorite characters move on with their lives. Reviews are encouraged but not a requirement to love this fic. If you do not like Dramione Fics this is not for you so please no negativity here! So wish me luck_... _I know this one is short but I just wanted to see what you thought first so leave a review xoxo, moonygirl_


	2. Best Birthday Ever

Chapter 2-Best Birthday Ever

 _June 5th 1999 County Fair Monroe, NC_

Shocked would be an understatement to how Draco felt in that very moment. Staring back at him with an equal unreadable expression was one third of the famous golden trio, Hermione Granger. She looked beautiful… _wait…beautiful? Where had that came from?_ Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Theo and Sarah had made their way back to them. Theo clapped Draco on his back and asked, "who's this," gesturing his hand in Grangers direction. Draco didn't answer him still lost in her eyes, _had his mouth gone dry?_ Sarah answered for him, "Theo, Draco, this is my good friend Hermione Granger, she's just err," looking to Hermione for her okay to tell them she had moved but nothing came, "is sorta on a holiday." If jaws could unhinge Theo's would have surely hit the floor, "GRANGER," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Finally taking her eyes away from Draco's, she answered, "Nott, Malfoy as Sarah has said I'm here on a holiday of sorts, I used to come here with my family every summer," she got a dark look in her eyes at that, "but it's been a couple of years since I've been able to come back." She smiled a polite smile but they knew why it had been a while since her last trip. Still gobsmacked as to who was standing in front of them they only nodded in response. Sarah though was furrowing her brow murmuring to herself, "hey mione how's come you know their last names when I only introduced them with their firsts?" Hermione was about to speak when Draco finally tore his gaze from her and answered "We all went to Hogwarts together." Sarah mouthed a small "oh" in reply and turned back to Theo. Draco assumed that Hermione must have mentioned that she had a bully back in England by the name of one Draco Malfoy given how uncomfortable Sarah was around them now. He didn't blame her he's was the biggest arsehole of Hogwarts.

A couple of minutes passed as Draco and Hermione went back to staring at one another, Theo not one for awkward silence suggested they all go and ride one of the fair rides. The lines were long but Draco didn't mind he had stayed in the background most of the night just watching her and those honey brown curls bounce as she walked arm and arm with Sarah. Noticing Draco being a recluse Theo went over to him, "so, granger huh? I wonder how long she will be here for? Do you fancy her Draco? I remember back at Hogwarts you weren't all that friendly, but times have changed, yeah?" Still enraptured he replied, "yeah." Theo just shook his head and chuckled to himself.. _oh he definitely fancies the pants off the witch._

The night had seemed to pass by in a blur, not that he was going to say it out loud but it had been one of the best birthdays he had ever had, and that's saying a lot given how much his parents would spoil him as a child. Draco knew that they had to all go their separate ways eventually but he couldn't let that one awkward conversation be all that passed between him and the Gryffindor Princess. Taking a shaky breath he tapped her on her shoulder, his breath caught, once again lost in those firewhisky eyes, "errr, uh, I was wondering, if maybe you would go out with me?" Dumbstruck Hermione replied, "I don't know Malfoy I," looking at her shoes, "I don't think that," but before she could finish Draco lifted her chin stared deep into those beautiful amber eyes, "I know I was the biggest arsehole in all of hogwarts, hell the entire bloody continent," she chuckled "but I've had a lot of time to change my views and I've been able to think for myself, im just asking for one date and then after if you never want to see me again I'll leave you alone." Theo and Sarah shared a smile turning back to their friends just as Hermione shook her head in affirmation, "okay one date." _Yep..this had been the best birthday ever._

 _A/N: and I again I don't not own anything in the HP fandom only the plot to this story. Let me know what you think! Much love xoxo-MoonyGirl_


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 3- New Beginnings

 _June 14th 1999 Monroe, NC Granger Cottage_

It had been a little over a week since golden girl Hermione Granger had changed her life and moved to the states. Things with Ron had gone down hill and fast since the war, they were just better friends and that one searing kiss in the chamber of secrets was just adrenaline, that's why it felt so passionate she told herself. Since the end of the war Hermione had taken a job at the ministry in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department and she was making great strides but she just felt that her life wasn't enough. Sure she had her friends but things had never felt the same since she found out that she couldn't return her parents memories. There was a hole that never seemed to fill itself until Kingsley had offered her a promotion to head the department but it required a relocation, which just happened to be the very state she and her parents used to vacation in during the summers. Harry had been the most upset over her leaving but he understood her passion for helping creatures, and her need to go a find herself, she was only a port key away after all.

The ministry in Charlotte had given her the whole summer to settle in and find suitable housing which is how she found herself one afternoon appertaining to Monroe to see if her old summer home was still there. Down a little winding road with willow trees lining the drive on both sides stood a stone cottage with a small but beautiful flourishing garden wrapping along the bottom the front porch. There was a for sale sign and it had only cemented her feelings that she had made the right choice in coming here and that hole in her heart started to fill just a little. She filed all the paper work and handed over the money to the real estate agent who handed her the keys to her new home.

Staying with Sarah had been great for catching up with her old friend who she found out worked in her department and would be her assistant, what a small world, she thought to herself. Little did she know how small it really was when she went to the county fair last week and ran into someone she never thought she'd see again, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had definitely filled out since 6th year, his face finely chiseled, hair long on the top and shaved up on the sides. He was handsome… _wait..handsome? Where had that come from?_ When Sarah said she was dating a wizard named Theo, she never would have put it together that it was Nott. Hermione was sure to stick close to Sarah's side that night not sure how she felt about seeing her school bully but he seemed different. Hermione could feel the heat from his eyes as they were glued to her as if she were the only one there at the entire fair. She chanced a few glances over her shoulder only to meet molted silver eyes filled with something she couldn't place. What really caught her by surprise was at the end of the night he had asked for a date with her and she had agreed. Though they never had agreed to a specific day for the date she was sure if he really meant it he would find a way to let her know, he was a wizard after all.

 _A/N: a little filler to see what our hermione has been up to! Reviews welcomed. I'll be posting a few more chapters tonight so stay tuned xoxo, MoonyGirl_


	4. Times are Changing

Chapter 4-Times are Changing

 _June 15th 1999 Malfoy Summer Manor_

Draco was still in a daze over the witch who had just popped back into his life. Having long ago dropped his prejudice on blood status, he couldn't help but fear what his father would say about this. Of course he had told his mother right away and she was thrilled to know that her son was turning a new leaf and had a date with brightest witch of her age. Narcissa Malfoy one poised with dignity and grace did not shout or whoop but in that moment she had almost forgot all about her pure blood training. Draco bemused by his mothers attitude just chuckled and walked to the east side of the manor to find his owl because in all of the chaos he had forgotten to even plan said date!

 _June 16th 1999 Granger Cottage_

Finally feeling settled into the cottage, Hermione was hanging her clothes when she heard a tap, tap, tap at her window. There in the window perched on the ledge was the most elegant eagle owl she had ever seen. She couldn't think of anyone with such an owl at their disposal not even the ministry. Puzzled, she took the letter from the owl, fished a few treats out of a box, and placed them in a bowl on the kitchen counter. The owl finished the treats quickly and made no move to leave so she knew it was awaiting her reply. Flipping the letter over she seen a green seal with an M signet in the middle. Her breath caught, he had really meant it when he asked her on a date. Upon opening she noticed he had elegant penmanship which made her smile, Ron had such chicken scratch, that made it almost impossible to read his "love notes." Shaking Ron out of her head, she read aloud:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It has come to my attention that we never set the day for our date._

 _So how's about a movie this Saturday June 19th say 7pm?_

 _Your pick of course, but I must warn you Theo being the prat that he is has been reading this over my shoulder so there is no doubt in my mind that he and Sarah will be joining us._

 _Look forward to your acceptance reply, Monte (my owl) has been told to wait until your ready._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

 _PS: Theo says he is in fact not a prat._

Hermione quickly scribbled her reply back stating that she would indeed meet them there but only if Theo would leave his "prattiness" at home. Chuckling, she almost missed the flutter in her chest at his choice of the word "yours." She was surprised that she had no ill feelings from the past bubbling up inside of her. They were children of war, each on the opposite side, but in the end they both were fighting for freedom, for change. Suddenly realizing that her date was only four days away Hermione pulled out her muggle Nokia phone and quickly called Sarah. Telling her the plan and that she needed to get over here and fast because she needed to find the perfect outfit, and wow was she really freaking out over a date with Draco Malfoy? My how times have changed!

 _A/N: anyone remember those Nokia phones the size of bricks? Another filler here but next up is their date!! Reviews welcomed :). xoxo, MoonyGirl_


	5. The Date

Ch.5 The Date

 _June 19th 1999 Monroe, NC Downtown Cinema_

Draco was pacing outside of the movie theater biting his thumb nail only stoping to ask Theo if he was certain that she was going to show up. After the thirtieth time Theo just left him to his own devices and walked up to the front door to wait on their dates.

Fifteen minutes until the next showing of movies and here she came arm and arm with Sarah dressed in a pink cotton dress and kitten heels. Draco leaned up against some muggles' car just taking in her appearance, had she always had legs like that? Getting out of his head he met them at the door with Theo. Taking her hand in his he bent down to kiss her knuckles, "Hermione, you look lovely this evening, as do you Sarah."

Blushing crimson and thrown a little of kilter at the use of her first name hermione replied, "thank you Draco, I believe you said I could pick the movie?"

Gesturing with a wave of his hand towards the ticket box, "lead the way."

It turned out that Draco liked Rom-Com movies. She had picked _Pretty in Pink_ an 80s movie about a poor girl in high school who had two boys who had her heart. One she had known all her life, who was sweet and laid back, the other a rich, snarky playboy. Draco didn't miss the glances that she sent his way during the film, or the small smile that would play at her lips during the professed love scenes.

As they were walking to the apperation point Draco felt the evening was again ending all too soon. He walked up to Hermione grabbed her by her hand and whispered in her ear, "would you like to take a walk with me?" She looked at him with those firewhisky eyes that he was beginning to love, and nodded her head. Still holding her hand Draco informed Theo and Sarah they would not be headed home just yet.

They walked along the sidewalk passing the shops until they reached a little park off the beaten path. There was a small creek with rocks forming a walking trail along the bank where they found a willow tree and just sat in silence for a while. Hermione was nestled between Draco's legs one bent, one straight out in front of him, as he rested against the trunk of the tree.

Listening to the zicadas sing and water running Draco was the first to speak, "so no Ron?" He wasn't sure what made him ask so bluntly but he had to know because he knew he was falling for the witch and he didn't want to be the other man in her life.

"No, there's no Ron, we were better off as friends," she replied.

Releasing a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, he smiled and changed the subject. "What brought you here on holiday?"

Hermione stiffened at his words but decided that she rather liked this Draco and wanted to be honest with him, "I've actually moved here. Kings appointed me head of the department I was working in. I start at the ministry in Charlotte September 6th , they gave me the whole summer to get settled."

Not even 20 years old and she was head of her department for the ministry. Of course she would be accomplished at such a young age she was brilliant, she bested him in nearly every subject at Hogwarts. "So you're here for good, and your family?" He asked her.

Hermione was silent for a while and Draco didn't know what he had said to make her clam up and as he was about ask what was wrong she answered "It would seem so. I purchased the cottage my family and I used to stay in. I was surprised to see it was still standing and need minimal repair. My family, they are still in Australia. During the peak of the war I obliviated them and removed their memories of me and planted new ones. Once the war was over I found them but the spells were too strong and not able to be reversed." Hermione was shocked that she had just told him the secret about her parents not even Sarah knew. It felt good to get it out. It was freeing and made her smile for the first time in a year over the subject.

Draco was taken back by her perseverance over what had happened with her parents. She seemed so cavalier. Not really knowing how to respond he hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry," noticing goose pimples on her neck he smiled and Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"What brought your family here? I had imagined your father would still be trying to get back in the good graces with the sacred 28 and earn his seat back in the Wizengamot."

"We moved here after being pardoned of our crimes we were shunned because of our involvement on helping the light in the end. Father in no way deserves that seat. Mother tries to make him see the world has changed and for the better but it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks I suppose." Draco huffed he really was over all the prejudice his father seemed to have running through his blood, though he was oddly supportive of him dating Granger and that really made him worry.

Noticing that Draco was lost in his thoughts Hermione turned her head shocked at how close his mouth was to hers. He looked at her then. Both just staring at one another passing glances at their lips, he was so close. " _I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places.."_ leaning back, "do you hear that," he asked her. She nodded her head. Draco smirked, stood up, looking down at her he held out his hand, "dance with me?"

Hermione's heart began to flutter, she looked up at him and took his hand. They began to dance slowly. Draco held one of her hands close to his shoulder, while he wrapped his other hand around the small of her back. She rested her head on his shoulder as she held his arm with her free hand. Listening to the song singing in the wind, " _I'll be seeing you, in every lovely summers day..._ "

"I love this song," she told him. Draco smirked, lifted her chin and asked, "can I see you again?" Hermione looked into his molted silver eyes, now recognizing it was desire she saw in them, breathless, she answered, "yes." Smiling, Draco tilted her head and kissed her. It was slow and passionate, and their magic swirled around them dancing with the fireflies lighting the night sky. He slowly broke the kiss not wanting to move too fast and rested his forehead on hers. Looking into those intoxicating eyes, they danced the night away.

" _…and when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you…_ "

 _A/N: my favorite chapter yet! What do you think? xoxo, MoonyGirl_


End file.
